Pretty Rhythm Love My Melody
by JellalSING23
Summary: I don't own Pretty Rhythm, I only own my characters. When Kujou Regina is accepted into Pretty Top, her dream has come true! Can she become a top idol?
1. Chapter 1, Audition

Kujou Regina skidded to a halt before the building. This was it, this was her dream. She stepped forward and pushed open the door.

"Umm, good morning, I'm Kujou Regina, here to audition for Pretty Top school." She said nervously. A woman with short brown hair and glasses covering her eyes looked closely at her. A smile spread across her lips, "Of course, go ahead, Regina-san, tell us about you."

"Well, I live in a small house in Okinawa with my Mum and Dad. I have an elder brother who is in Korea at the moment. I love to sing and dance, fashion is my passion and I hope you think I have at least some talent. My idol is Harune Aira, but I'm a fan of Puretty too. My favourite song is Que Sera and I love to do the moves to it." Regina bowed, "I hope, Asechi-sensei, that you will allow me into your school."

Iseki-sensei smiled, showing brilliant white teeth. Pushing a lock of hair away from her face, she said, "Regina-san, could we now ask you to perform a practise prism show? It doesn't matter how good you are, we'd just like to see you perform."

Regina's heart stopped. She's love to, but... It was so scary, she would mess up! "O-okay."

"Good." Asechi-sensei was still smiling warmly, "Follow me please." She led her out of the room and down a corridor to a decorated door. It was brilliant pink with posters of many prism stars on it. Regina noticed Karin from Prizmmy, So Min from PURETTY and Ann from Happy Rain. "Please step inside."

Regina did so. She found herself engulfed in a flash of light, then she was in the Prism World. Mega-nee stood there, smiling. "Do you have any stones with you?" She asked. Regina realised she didn't.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! I've forgotten them." She panicked. Mega-nee smiled comfortingly, she picked up a red case and opened it, showing the inside to Regina.

"You can choose a prism stone from my collection!" There was a wide choice, many stones of different colours. Regina scanned the pink ones thoughtfully then headed to red.

"This one please!" She said pointing. Mega-nee nodded and picked it up.

* * *

Soon, Regina was standing on a stage, completley re-dressed.

She wore a long white blouse with a small red jacket, a red mini-skirt and white skates.

Dj Coo spun the decks, "Alright Regina-chan! Let's see your dream!"

I change for me Jibun to  
Itsudemo Muki ai  
I don't give it up Jibun ni  
Yume to Mirai Katari kakeru

I change for you Anata to  
Omoi wo Wakeai  
You don't give it up Anata mo  
Yuuki tsunagu Shimei aru hazu

* * *

She felt like she'd been in this position so many times before, it just felt natural. Regina danced without even thinking. Aira was like a shadow in her conscience, telling her where to go, but she didn't need that. She sang too, Against the off vocal track, her voice was loud and clear. Regina's voice was similar to Aira's but more like in Que Sera. Later songs.

* * *

When it was over, she could hardly speak.

"How was that?" Asked Asechi-sensei.

"Amazing." Regina breathed.


	2. Chapter 2, A Gift

A week later, Regina got her results.  
A letter fell through the small door-box. She picked it up and opened it carefully.

 _Dear Kujou Regina,_

 _I am delighted to inform you that you have been  
accepted into Pretty Top, we look forward to having  
you and we hope that you enjoy your time.  
_ _Your official joining date will be Monday the 18th of  
_ _May.  
Asechi Kyoko, the President of Pretty Top._

She was in!

"Okasan!" She cried racing to her mother with the letter still in her hand.  
"Yes, Regina?" Her mother looked up from her book. Regina waved the letter in front of her face rudely.  
"I passed! I'll be in Pretty Top two days from now!" Her face was a picture of delight.  
"That's wonderful Regina darling. Best go pack." Her mother smiled. "Oh! I almost forgot." Placing the bookmark in her book, Kujou-san pushed herself off the sofa and walked over to the kitchen draws. She rummaged around in one and came out with a box. It was wrapped up tightly and secured with a sparkly red bow. Regina looked at her mother curiously as she untied the bow and unwrapped it.  
It was a phone.  
A deafening\window shattering squeal left Regina's lips. "A phone! Oh Okasan it's wonderful! Thank you so much, oh thank you! I love it!"  
Her mother grinned at her, and for a moment she looked like a preteen herself. "When you're in Pretty Top, you'll make loads of friends, I can't have you leaving them behind, can I? Now you can chat whenever you like!"  
"Oh Okasan, of course!" Regina beamed. "I'll go pack right now!


	3. Chapter 3, Que Sera

"You're going to love it here darling," Kujou-san told her daughter happily. Regina turned back and gave her mother a quick hug through the car window. It was awkward, but she managed it.  
"I know I will." She smiled back. Then, she collected her bags and made her way over to the huge building.

* * *

"This, is where you will be training." Asechi-sensei said. When Regina had arrived she'd been given a proper tour of where she'd be going each day. "We have the dance area." A big room with floor-to-ceiling mirrors and wooden flooring. It had bars across a side, for stretching. It looked perfect. "And the rink." The rink was massive. Regina was surprised to have suspected less. "If ever you need to cool down, then I'd sugest your room for that." The principal said. She _poisinted_ to a door. Regina opened it curiously. Inside were three beds and everything else a bedroom would require. Even an en suite!  
"So it _is_ a boarding school!" Regina gasped. Asechi-sensei shook her head,  
"It _can_ be. It isn't nessacerily." She corrected.

* * *

When the tour was over Regina decided to check out the rink, she needed to practise her skating anyway.  
But when she was about to open the door, she heard a noise.  
Yes. It was the sound of singing. Beautiful, singing. The voice reminded her of Serena from SereNon. Very loud and outgoing, tomboyish but still pretty darn good. She listened for a few more minutes, then she opened the door a crack. Peeking through, she saw a girl with long ginger hair and a baseball cap, singing and dancing on the rink. She wasn't dressed with a stone (well it wasn't one Regina knew) but her dancing skills were plainly obvious to see, they were amazing. She turned with ease, not once stumbling on the slippiness of the ice.  
When she'd finished, Regina was so mesmerized she couldn't leave. She also didn't notice the girl approaching...  
"Hey!" She yelled. Although she was standing right before her, the girl still shouted, she seemed annoyed. "I never asked for an audience!"  
"I'm sorry, I was just making my way to the rink when I heard you singing. You're very good. At dancing too." Regina blushed, "I'm not."  
The girl's face softened slightly, just slightly. "I'm sure you're fine. But I don't like being spied on. Do you always do it?"  
"Do what?"  
"Seriously? Spy on people!"  
"Oh no, I just couldn't leave, you're so good."  
The girl smiled, "I'd like to see you go."  
"What? No!" Regina shrieked, "I-I'm terrible, really!"  
"Think of it as the only way to make it up to me." She said. Regina sighed.  
"Fine." She took a deep breath and walked down to the rink. She put on her skates. They were red witha silver bow around the top. Then she set off.  
"Haha ni ane ni koibito,  
Kaze ni, ame ni kokage ni.  
Itsudemo nareru anata no tame nara!" She sang, dancing around, the girl looked intrigued, was she really a good dancer? Then she put her skates back on and skated out to join her.  
"Umi e sora e uchuu e!" Regina danced around.  
"Kono mune kara tobi tatsu!" The girl skated over to Regina singing, her voice was now a perfect impression of Mion's.  
"Tatta hitotsu no hikari no na wa 'ai'!" The two of them sang.  
"Yume ga egaku shu puuru gattobi!" Regina danced, jazz hands!  
"Owaranai toraberu!" The girl made a heart shape with her fingers.  
"Que sera de, ii yo, ii no. Sono mama de iin da!" They danced in unison, singing together.  
Girl: Soko ni ite kureru dake de!  
Regina: Happy lucky na!  
Both: Mirai ga aru, ryoute wo hirogete!  
Regina: Donna anata demo daijoubu!  
Both: Kowai koto nado!  
Regina: Nanni mo nai!

The two of them instinctively knew when to stop dancing, they finished Regina off with a "Zenbu aru!" Before collapsing onto the steps of rink, laughing.  
"That was awesome fun!" The girl grinned, "I'm Ellen by the way, Yamabuki Ellen. You make a great Regina. I've never really been a Rizumu fan myself."  
"Kujou Regina. You make a great Mion. I totally love your voice and me neither!" Regina laughed, shaking Ellen's hand.

 **I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Why not review and tell us who your favourite prism star is? I'm a big fan of PURETTY, Prizmmy and SereNon too. I've never really been a Rizumu fan myself.**

 **Lol.**

 **It's totally true though, she's pretty but her voice isn't really that pure in my opinion, however, we'd love to know who you idolise!**


End file.
